I'm a Sucker For You
by TheBattlesAlwaysOn
Summary: This story is about Naruto's twin sister, Kajika. A proud, caring and oblivious girl who leads a different life compared to her brother when they are separated on to different genin teams. Overcoming obstacles is something the Uzumaki siblings do best and they intend to make a name for themselves in the world, no matter what. ShikamaruXOC Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1: The Mischievous Twins

"Hey, Kajika, wake up" Naruto yelled at his sleeping twin sister.

"Nooo, I'm sleeping." She groaned out. Naruto jumped onto the bed prepared to do an Uzumaki-full-force-bellyflop. That's when Kajika's violet eyes popped open. "We have a new homeroom teacher!"

"Yup-yup, we need to go early to give our new teacher a proper greeting!" With that said, Kajika dashed out of bed and was ready in a flash. Her long burgundy hair was left down and her bangs pinned to the left side of her head.

"I'm ready!" she wore a black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol in red on the back along with some green capris. Naruto wore a white shirt like Kajika's and dark blue shorts.

"Alright! Let's create chaos!" Naruto cheered as the two of them ran to school.

"Naruto, you run like a girl!"

"Is that supposed to be offensive? It's not when it's coming from a girl, dattebayo!"

"You'll never beat me in running."

"Hmph, as if I need to run." Naruto mummbled.

"Do we have what we need?" She asked as they walked to class.

"Yup!" Naruto pulled out a small bottle of vegetable oil. The twins shared a mischievous smile before they opened the door to the classroom.

"We are in a class with those two again?" Someone mumbled out.

"I wonder what they're going today" another said.

Kajika set up the eraser in the door while Naruto began to rub the oil into the floor. Kajika soon helped with that task.

"Alright, that's the rest of the bottle." Kajika informed.

"I can't wait!" Naruto shook with excitement. Then they heard footsteps coming down the hall, the twins sobered up and waited by the door, knowing that they would get scolded in the hall later.

The door opened and all the students watched the door expectantly. The eraser fell with a chalky cloud.

"Who did this?" Naruto and Kajika let out a grin. "Of all the.." Iruka started as he walked into the classroom but slipped and fell. The twins high-fived and cheered at a successful prank, Iruka jumped up. "Uzumaki!" He yelled out, veins popping out on his forehead.

"Hehe, we'll wait in the hall." Naruto said as they both walked towards the door.

"No, take your seats. I will begin class."

"Bor-ing" Kajika dragged out before they found their seats in the back.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Umino Iruka. I like ichiraku ramen and..."

"I hope we all don't have to give out information like that, I may fall asleep from all the boring people." Kajika sighed, Naruto grunted in agreement.

"Now, instead of introducing ourselves we are going to demonstrate our ninjutsu levels, don't worry you won't be graded. First up...Uchiha Sasuke." All the girls cheered, except for Kajika and Hinata.

"Clone jutsu" Sasuke said before clouds of smoke appeared and two Sasukes were there.

Naruto jumped to action and attacked one of the clones, then he attacked the other one which was also a clone.

"This is child's play." Sasuke said as he jumped from the tree. "I don't know what your problem is but stop attacking me, idiot." Sasuke said to Naruto. Hearing him insult Naruto made Kajika snap, she went at Sasuke full force and tackled him to the ground.

"Don't call my brother that!" She yelled and she gripped the collar of his shirt. His fan girls came to his aid and pulled Kajika off of him while the rest of the class started to tease the siblings. Kajika pushed the girls off her as she stood by Naruto, irked that the whole class were calling them names.

"Everyone, stop making fun of these two!" The hope in being recognized and to create a friendly bond welled up in the hearts of the twins. "Don't bother with these two." He led the class back to the classroom, the twins dragged behind.

The next day, Iruka made them go through some exercise training to see where everyone's abilities were at. He was surprised to see Kajika keeping pace with Sasuke.

Every now and then Kajika would bump Sasuke's elbow before speeding up a bit, Sasuke would speed up to give another nudge back.

"No one can beat me at running." Kajika informed as she now dashed off, and starting the class time record.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Student

_Notes will be written in italics. Speaking will be with "..." and thoughts will be with '...'_

_So, I've just started to write stories on Fanfiction. I'm new to this arrangement so pardon me if there are a few technical errors. Hopefully rarely any grammatical errors ;)_

_I forgot to write a note on the first chapter so I'm making it up with this one. Anyway, I would love feedback. It does two things for me, it lets me know this story is worth peoples time and are enjoying it (or not) but it also helps me improve my skill. Either way, I'll be motivated to write._

_A note related to the story: The first couple of chapters are going to be short and sweet. I want to build up some character and history without boring the readers (plus they were written on my phone during the time my laptop was getting fixed...it was a dark and lonely time without my laptop D': ). I tend to get bored with long beginning and descriptions especially when there is a lot of descriptive detail. _

_Thanks for reading and enjoy the story! -TBAO_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Student**

A couple years later and the twins were now 10-years old. Naruto was the Knuckle-head and Kajika was the Tomboy.

Unfortunately, Sasuke's fan girls had cut Kajika's long burgundy hair afraid that she would sweep Sasuke off his feet with her long locks. Back then she told the girls that they did her a favor since she didn't want to attract the arrogant boy. But now her hair was a bob cut with her bangs pinned to the left side.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom while sensei is still gone." Kajika informed before leaving the room.

"Hey, Sensei is late" Naruto noticed as he peered at the clock. He rubbed his hands together, whispering "Perfect chance to.."

"Sorry I'm late. Class, we are going to have a new student." Iruka announced as he walked into the room. "He came all the way from the Land of Tea." The students quieted down, nothing was more exciting than a new student.

In walked a boy with hair that was white as snow and eyes that were a bright gold. "This is Hagono Masato." A little after the introduction, Kajika walked in and ran to her seat.

"Today we'll do an exercise so that you all can get to know each other better. I want you all to write down 5 things that you like and then go around and try to find others with similar likes and have them sign it."

Naruto and Kajika began their lists.

"What's on your list, sis?"

"Er, I have music, running, swimming, Ichiraku ramen and..." She hadn't picked out her 5th like.

"You like to sleep." Naruto offered. She quickly wrote it down. Who doesn't like to sleep?

"So what's on your list?"

"Let's see... Ichiraku ramen, pork ramen, chicken ramen, beef ramen and shrimp ramen." Kajika let out a giggle, knowing her brother he could make a bigger list on different types of ramen.

"Alright, begin."

Kajika already knew who she would get a signature from: Shikamaru, since he sleeps in class.

He signed it as she read his paper.

"What's shogi?" She asked him.

"It's a game I play with my dad." He yawned out.

"Oh." She signed her name under napping.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to meet golden eyes.

"Would you read my list?" She gave the new boy an Uzumaki smile before switching sheets with him. She saw him sign his name under all 5 things. She looked at his list and was surprised to see similar things. He had running, music, training, rice cakes and tea. She signed her name under all his likes as well.

"Here you go." She handed back the paper. She tried to read his name. "So your name is... Um... Tai-ga?" The boy let out a healthy laugh.

"No, Masato. Hagono Masato"

"Tch, I like Taiga better."

"You can call me anything you want." He told her in such a way that it made her face feel hot.

"Hey, what did you do to my sister!" Naruto screamed as he jumped on Masato's back. "Why is her face all red, huh? Tell me!" Naruto screamed while he gripped the boy.

The sheer embarrassment of Naruto announcing her blush to the class made her face boil.

"Naruto, don't go around embarrassing me!" She pulled her brother off of Masato and put him into a headlock.

"If you're her brother, I don't plan on getting on your bad side. Friends?" Masato held out his hand. Naruto tried to refrain from looking excited about having a friend.

"Friends..." He mumbled as he took the boy's hand.

After that incident Masato was on friendly terms with the siblings but was often busy with his fan group which was also Sasuke's fan group.

"I hope that popularity doesn't go to his head or he will just end up like Sasuke." Naruto muttered as the two watched him from a far. Kajika nodded in agreement.

The next school day, Kajika was getting a lot of attention from the girls of the class. Not healthy attention either, they were all glaring daggers at her. She wasn't sure what she had done to cause the female half of the class to become angry with her.

"I should have slept in." She mumbled to herself as she took her seat. Naruto was trying to court Sakura but she ignored him completely.

"Can you believe it? What does Masato-kun see in her?"

"Every other guy doesn't find Tomboy-Kajika attractive" another girl added.

"Good morning, Kajika-chan" Masato had approached her and even took the seat to her right, the one that Naruto usually sat in since she preferred the window seat.

"Uhh, Good Morning, Taiga." She leaned away from him a bit, not wanting to cause more arguments with the hormonal girls.

"Where's Naruto-kun this morning?" He was beginning to pull out his things as he set up his portion of the desk.

"He'll be coming soon. We came together." She tried to hint to him that she wasn't used to anyone else in her bubble but Masato just smiled it away.

Naruto showed up with a red-hot hand print on his cheek, when he noticed his seat was taken...well, it didn't help his mood.

Today, the twins had to resort to writing each other notes in class in a language that they made up years ago. Leaving the monkey in the middle, Hagono Masato, curious as to what the twins were writing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Forbidden Scroll

Sorry I took a while to upload. I'll try to upload every week, I'm really hoping that this story is enjoyable.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Forbidden Scroll

Naruto and Kajika were both having problems with the clone jutsu.

"Man, if it were a stamina exam we would definitely pass. There's no hope..." Naruto slumped over his dummy clone beside him.

"If anything, they are a good distraction" Kajika slid down the wall. Both were exhausted from countless tries of perfecting their clones.

"Let's get some ramen and try again later." Naruto said, Kajika had no objections.

The next day was exam day.

"Based on this year's results, we will form teams. Those who pass the exam will come back here after the weekend to find out their teams. Let's begin."

Needless to say, the clones were a disaster and the Uzumaki twins didn't pass.

Mizuki approached the twins, Naruto was on the swing and Kajika was plucking grass.

"You know, there is another way you two can pass. But I shouldn't really tell you."

"Tell us!" The two chimed together.

"Well, if you learn a technique from the sacred scroll then you are sure to pass as a genin since those techniques are A-ranked. However, you will have to go deep into the forest, you will find a rundown building that holds the scroll."

"Why would they put such a special scroll there?" Kajika asked.

"Who cares! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Kajika's hand as they dashed off to find the scroll. Leaving a smirking Mizuki.

"Let's see, which one should we learn...Gah! All of these look so confusing!" Naruto flopped backwards.

"Let's learn this one, the "mass shadow clone jutsu"."

"But that's our weakest jutsu." He groaned out.

"Exactly, if we learn this we will surpass everyone in class! They will never see us coming."

"Ahhh! You're right! Then I can sweep Sakura-chan off her feet" he rubbed his hands together. "Let's get to work, dattebayo!"

It was a couple hours until Mizuki told the Hokage that the Uzumaki's stole the scroll. He wanted to make sure those two possessed it so he could kill them and steal it for his own purpose.

"Alright, inform everyone, we need to get that scroll back!" The Hokage ordered.

The Twins were tuckered out from practicing the multi-shadow clone jutsu. They both high-fived each other.

"We did it!"

"What exactly did you two do?" Iruka interjected.

"Iruka-Sensei, perfect timing!" Kajika announced, confusing their homeroom teacher.

"Yeah, yeah! Now we can show you this amazing jutsu and then you can pass us! 'Cause anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes!"

"Huh? Where did you hear that nonsense?"

"Mizuki-sensei told us and where to find this place!"

Just like that, Mizuki came on scene.

"I see you found our little hideaway." He turned to the siblings, "Naruto, Kajika, hand me the scroll!"


	4. Chapter 4: 3-man Teams

Sorry, everybody, this one is kind of short!

* * *

Chapter 4: 3-man teams

After the incident Mizuki, Iruka passed the siblings.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"You see this? This is the regulation headband, looks like you guys are stuck with us a little longer!" Naruto announced.

After a lot of ruckus, Iruka settled the class down and began to announce teams. Naruto and Kajika already had their dream teams. Naruto wanted to be on a team with Sakura and Kajika. Kajika wanted to be on a team with Naruto and Taiga (aka Masato).

"In team 1: Hagono Masato, Uzumaki Kajika and Higiri Emi."

'Great now I'm stuck on a team with his fangirl.' Kajika thought, souring her mood. She saw Masato smiling at her which sent an instant blush, she turned her head to the side to hide her blush.

"Yaaay!" Naruto cheered pulling her out of her thoughts.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." Now Sakura was cheering.

"Hey! Why does an awesome person like me get stuck with someone like Sasuke?"

"I'll switch with Naruto!" A girl chimed soon making the other fangirls shout.

"The teams are setup so that they are even. Naruto you're at the bottom of the class and Sasuke is at the Top." The class started laughing at Naruto for being the dead last, Kajika was ahead of him but only just a little.

"Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba... Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji" Iruka continued to list off teams. "Now you are all dismissed. Try to eat lunch with your teams." With that said he left the classroom.

Taiga came up to where Kajika was sitting.

"Shall we go eat together?"

"Masato-kun!" Emi came running up to him and locked her arm around his. "Let's eat together!"

"Sure," he said and turned his attention back to Kajika, "Coming, Kajika?"

"Fine."

They ate under the tree, Kajika had taken the swing since Emi was adamant on sitting with Masato. She nibbled on a rice cake while the other two had neatly packed bentos.

"Masato-kun, you have some rice on your chin."

"Do I?" He went to brush it off but Emi already got it.

"I just remembered I left something in the classroom." Kajika announced as she was getting sicker at the two love birds.

"What is it? I will get it for you." Masato said, eager to win Kajika's affection.

"I left my appetite..." She said and stomped away. How dare he be such a playboy!

She got so caught up in her angry thoughts she stomped onto someone's toe, the victim grunted in pain.

"Sorry, Shikamaru!" She immediately jumped back.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" He noted that she had clenched fists.

"It's just... Ok, I'm frustrated with my team. Taiga is such a playboy and Emi is just ...annoying!"

"Yeah, I have motor-mouth Ino. I can sympathize."

Not too long after, everyone gathered back into the classroom, where some jounins were waiting for their team.

"Team 1, come with me." A deep voice stated. Their jounin was terrifying, half of his head was shaved the other half was long spikey black hair. He was a buff guy that wore a tattered trench coat making him a bit mysterious. The kind of mystery that could cost you your life if you figured out the mystery.

The team followed him to a bar, the kids were surprised they let the kids in.

"My name is Shinobu Takeshi. Tomorrow, I'm going to test your strength. If you guys pass, then I will learn your names. Meet in training ground 4 at 6am. You are dismissed." He was very abrupt when he spoke. The team left in a hurry, not wanting his critical eyes on them anymore.

"I almost don't want to pass if we have to be with him for the rest of our years" Emi admitted.

"Let's try our best, maybe he will turn out to be a cool sensei." Taiga encouraged.


	5. Chapter 5: The Test of Will Power

Thank you, WindNinja1000 for letting me know you enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Test of Will Power

Team 1 arrived at training grounds 4. They stood by each other waiting for their sensei to show up. Kajika was ready to fall back asleep.

They were all decked out in ninja gear.

"I didn't know you used a sword!" Kajika exclaimed, now noticing the weapon strapped at Taiga's side.

"In the land of tea, it's normal to be trained with swords for defense." He informed. Suddenly, explosive kunais forced the team to scatter. In the middle of the explosion dust appeared Takeshi.

"I want you three to come at me with all you got. Any hesitation and you might die."

Takeshi was on the offensive, the students had no choice but to team up just to survive his attacks.

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu" Kajika yelled out, informing her teammates on her jutsu, the other two acted accordingly. Emi prepared on throwing as many weapons when the shadow clones were defeated. After the weapons were thrown Taiga went in and tried to slash off the sensei's arm, he cut into the fabric but their sensei was fast and backed up right into a fly-kicking Kajika. He caught her ankle and went to throw her into the tree but she was able to throw in a punch to his gut before the throw.

The team continued to battle until Emi passed out, by then the sun was setting. Taiga and Kajika were on the edge of consciousness, both of them were battered and bruised. Taiga had a broken wrist and Kajika's face was bloating from the punches she sustained.

"What are your names?" Takeshi asked as he finally ended his attacking.

"Uzumaki Kajika" she announced fiercely.

"Hagono Masato, and she's Higiri Emi."

"You guys pass. Go get yourselves checked at the hospital and meet me here in two days. You get tomorrow off." He walked away leaving the team in the grass. Taiga and Kajika collapsed finally breathing easily. After a short break they attempted to wake up Emi. She was slow to wake up.

"Did we pass?" She asked after she calmed down from her panic attack. The two said yes.

"Can you walk?" Taiga asked. She nodded. The three strung each other's arms around their shoulders as they made the long walk to the hospital.

They were greeted by frantic nurses as they were rushed to separate rooms to get looked at.

"Is there someone I can call?" The nurse asked.

"My brother, Naruto."

After her treatment, she looked like half a mummy. Naruto barged in and was frozen after seeing his sister.

"What happened to you?!"

"My team had to fight against our sensei. He didn't go easy on us, we're all in pretty bad shape."

"This is horrible, when I'm Hokage. I wouldn't allow this." He took his sister's hand in both of his. The nurse came in with a pill bottle.

"Take 1 of these every 5 hours. It will help with the pain. You may have to liquefy your food if the pain in your jaw is too much. Other than that, you are free to go." She informed before leaving the siblings. They met up with Taiga and Emi at the check-out desk. Both of them were heavily bandaged as well, making Naruto rage inside.

Naruto took care of his sister that night, he could hardly sleep because of his worry.


	6. Chapter 6: First Mission

I'm so sorry everyone for such a late post :( I will post another one tomorrow, I promise!

* * *

Chapter 6: First Mission

It had been months since Team 1 became official, yet their sensei insisted on them training. And their training was not for the faint hearted. Takeshi made the team train at absurd times so that their bodies were on survival mode when they slept. Even the heavy sleeper, Kajika would wake up to the slightest sound.

Takeshi was rigorous in making sure his students were up to par. You could definitely see the change in the three, even though they kept their personalities it seemed like the children had matured beyond their years.

The team worked seamlessly together, they all knew each other's weakness and kept an eye out for each other's blind spots during a fight.

"Team, we have a mission." Takashi announced. To his picture perfect team, they were all at rest while standing. Kajika was inspecting her nails that she had begun to grow out, Taiga was sharpening his blade and Emi was reading a book about medical ninjutsu.

"Finally" Kajika cheered. The team quieted to hear the mission.

"We will be doing a joint mission with Team 10. We are to be meeting with them in the Hokage office."

"Now that Team 1 is here, I can begin. Since we are currently short on ninja I will be sending two genin teams on a B-rank mission. It's an escort and delivery mission. You will be escorting a feudal lord's, Jimmu's, daughter to feudal lord Tennshin. Along with her belongings and her dowry. Princess Fujika is to marry Tennshin's son and is expected to arrive in perfect condition." Hiruzen paused as he looked between the teams. "You will leave as soon as possible."

Team 1 was ready almost immediately, Takeshi made sure that each of them had a "Go bag" which was a pre-packed backpack with all the necessities a ninja would need. They were waiting at the gate for Team 10, they were still packing.

"You guys were fast" Asuma noted, as his team followed after him.

"Of course, my students are prepared for anything...anytime." Takashi boasted, rightfully.

The teams were to go to Jimmu-sama's mansion to pick up the Princess and her belongings and from there it would be a week's travel to Tenshin's mansion. The two feudal lords lived on the opposite sides of the fire country.

"This is exciting, we get to do a B-rank after all those D-ranked missions." Ino said, trying to spark up a conversation. Shikamaru sighed and agreed half-heartedly. While Choji munched happily on his chips.

Team 1 was walking quietly along, paying attention to their surroundings. "What kinds of missions have you guys done?" Ino tried again, not wanting to get bored before their mission really started.

"This is our first mission, believe it" Kajika exclaimed happily. With this said Team 10 became interested but also disheartened. They remembered that it took quite a bit of missions before they got their rhythm and they were hoping that they wouldn't have to cover for Team 1.

"What have you guys been doing for these past months?" Asuma questioned.

"Training." Kajika said simply. Team 10 couldn't believe it, surely training would get boring.

They arrived at Jimmu's mansion, his was located at the northern border of the fire country. They were greeted by the noble family before they were sent off with the Princess and her maid servant in one carriage and their luggage in another carriage.


End file.
